Danny Phantom: The Underworld War
by Blackjack21000
Summary: Inspired by bleedmans comic. A misterius force is treating amity park and danny will need the need the help of other heroes like him while he fight with his own feelings and his own own powers. croosover DPGrim talesinvader zimjuniper leeben 10
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: The Underworld War  
By: Blackjack 21000 Edited By: Kitty-cat-angel  
Vol 1: The Impact  
Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Ghost Zone, a world below ours, but that doesn't mean that it's the bottom. There are many other worlds that are above and below of the so called Earth. This is a story of relationships between families, friends, races and worlds, because everything is connected with everything else. Everything including persons, ghosts, or even demons.

This Story begins with the arrival of 3 enemies from the Ghost Zone, and the unusual visit of a young 19yr ghost to his old master.It has been 3 years since the last time he's seen his old teacher, from whom he learned the nature of the Ghost Zone, and many things have changed since then. He has black hair, yellow eyes and white skin.

¨I was expecting you, Faust¨, said Clockwork turning and seeing his old disciple. He was impressed of how much he had grown, but what impressed him most was the cloth he was wearing - a black and gold cape, a white shirt, black pants and shoes - the Observant's uniform.  
¨I see you found a new job, good for you¨  
¨Don't be sarcastic, I'm here because Kross and 2 small demons have entered Earth¨  
¨I know that already¨ said Clockwork  
¨I know that you know, I'm here because you have not done anything yet¨  
¨So the Observants sent you to scold me? Well I already know what will happen and my help is unnecessary¨ said Clockwork  
¨UNNECESSARY!? Oh, I see you will send your new student, that 14yr old boy, Danny Phantom¨, said Faust angrily  
¨So you know¨, replied Clockwork  
¨The observants tell me everything, including what he could become¨  
¨ Ok, firstly he is only 15 now, secondly I know he will never become that monster, and lastly his destiny is somehow bound to what will happen with these 3 anyway¨ said Clockwork  
¨You never believed in destiny, neither do I, but what you are trying to say is that they are already in Amity Park?¨  
¨If you already know why are you still here? ¨, asked Clockwork.  
¨I forgot how charming you were. Good bye¨ Faust begin to walk to the door.  
¨Wait, I have something more to tell you. You know, out of all your family, the one you were always most like was your great-great-great-grandfather, Johann Faust the First. I never met him because you know where he is, but I do know his son, Justus I, and he told me a lot of stories about him and you always seem to follow the same behavior, but I never thought that you could be such a fool to also sell your sold for knowledge¨  
At this Faust stopped.  
¨I have not sold my soul, the only reason I'm helping the Observants is because it is good for the Ghost Zone, and besides, I'm the most powerful member that the Faust Family has ever had, more powerful than Johann I or Justus II or Johann II, and certainly more than my father. At my age he hadn't even archived half of the things I have done, so don't ever compare me with any of them again¨ said Faust with anger in his eyes. He then began to walk to the door. 

¨Your father would be very disappointed right now¨  
Faust flinched at hearing that, but he kept walking.

¨Good bye, Johann Faust IV¨Meanwhile, our hero is suffering terribly…

…At his work at the Nasty Burger.

Danny was cleaning the floor, but his mind wasn't, in fact he had been cleaning the same spot for over 20min, and the reason was because of what happened last night. He didn't even sleep last night, thanks to the A-bomb that his parents dropped. He was tired of thinking, and the worst part was that he hadn't even found the correct answer to his problem.

¨Hey, are you alright? ¨ said his work friend   
¨Valerie, no I didn't sleep well, that's all¨  
¨You're worried about your uncle, aren't you?¨  
¨Eh, what uncle? You mean Vlad? Why should I be? ¨  
¨Didn't you hear? He's abdicating his position as mayor, it's on the news right now¨ she said as she pointed to the TV where, in that very moment, his archrival was making an announcement. Meanwhile Valerie returned to her duty.On TV:  
¨It is a great misfortune to me to announce that, for personal circumstances, I can no longer be the mayor of this fine city.  
In other words, I renounce my position and it is effective immediately¨  
This is the part of the announcement that our now former mayor, Vlad Masters, made last night. He hadn't explained his reasons, but…He couldn't hear any more, what Vlad was planning, without any doubt, wasn't good. Just another problem to add the list, but without noticing, a big-headed customer distracted him from his thoughts.

¨Excuse me, good person, have you seen the ketchup?¨ It was an 11yr old boy with glasses and a very big head  
¨It's over there¨  
¨And have you seen any ghosts lately?¨ Danny was a little bit shocked to hear the question, but he responded honestly.  
¨No¨  
¨Oh come on, I know who you are¨ Danny become pretty nervous by the accusation.  
¨You're Daniel Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, the ghost hunters¨ Danny felt relief but…  
¨Who are you? ¨  
¨My name is Dib, and I'm a paranormal investigator, I'm asking around about the ghost phenomenon. Did you know there has been at least 200 apparitions in Amity in just the last 2 years? Not to mention that this city has a very ancient history of strange success since it was created. So tell me, what system does your father prefer using to capture ghosts?¨  
¨Investigate? Wait, how old are you? ¨  
¨11, but my age is not important and you didn't answer my question¨  
Just at that moment Tucker and Sam entered. Danny looked at his watch, his shift was over.  
¨I'm sorry but my turn is over, so I think I'm gonna go now¨ said Danny.  
¨Ok, ok, just let me give you my number, please call me if you want to talk¨ Dib wrote down his cell on a napkin and gave it to Danny, who tossed it while Dib was going to his table, where a mystery man with a black coat, a black hat and a black eye patch was waiting.  
¨He said something? ¨said the mystery man  
¨He knows something, that is the important issue¨  
¨We have been here for 2 days and we haven't seen him yet¨  
¨Don't worry Boss, that boy and his family is the key to finding Phantom. I can bet on that¨

Meanwhile Danny was returning from picking up his stuff, when he saw Tuck waiting at a table.  
¨What are you doing? Where is Sam? ¨ Asked Danny.  
¨She's ordering food¨ Tuck responded  
¨We're eating here? ¨  
¨Why not? ¨  
¨Ok...¨

Danny sat down at the table, and just at that very moment the door of the Nasty Burger opened and 2 little girls entered, running and giggling. They looked like twins but one was blond with green eyes while the other one had black hair and yellow eyes, something not very common. They sat at the table right in front of Tuck and Danny, everybody noted them. Then a man, who could be their father, entered and went to order, but what happened next was just like time itself had stopped.  
A young and beautiful girl, aged 14 or 15, entered and every single boy there become astonished at her beauty. She had very very long silver hair, stunning pale blue eyes and on top of it all, a celestial smile that made the restaurant unworthy of her presence.  
The girls admired her cuteness, but the men acted as if their brains were shut down as they watched her walk to the table where her sisters were.  
Danny and Tuck had their jaws on the floor, they barely noticed Sam violently put the food on the table.

¨Your meal¨ said Sam angrily

After that they begin to eat and chat, except for Danny, he was just looking at the happy family of the unknown pretty girl.  
¨Hey, I know she's hot but at least be less obvious about it¨ said Sam angrily and a little bit jealous.  
¨No I was only… it doesn't matter¨ Danny looked down at his food.  
Sam watched how the family ate their meal happily, and then understood.  
¨Family problems?¨ asked Sam.  
Danny didn't answer but 'yes' was written all over his face.  
¨Come on, we're your friends, you can tell us¨  
Danny thought for a moment  
¨My mom is pregnant¨, Danny said it like she were sick instead  
¨WOW¨ said both of his friends  
¨And how do you feel about it? ¨  
¨I don't know...¨Not far from there, 3 villains were planning their attack.

¨It is here, I can feel it¨  
¨Are you sure? ¨  
¨Don't you trust me, ghost?¨  
¨It's not that, it's just that I can't believe that something like that could be in a human city¨  
¨The only reason for us to have released you from your exile was because, as a ghost, your attack will not be as notorious as ours. In this city there are many of your kind, the humans will not pay notice to another one¨  
¨And the only reason why I joined you was because when The Gate opens, the Ghost Zone will be like before and I will have my vengeance¨  
¨What about that good ghost, the phantom guy? ¨  
¨If he is like what we hear of... then he will most surely be eliminated¨

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom: The Underworld War  
By: Blackjack 21000

Vol 1: The Impact  
Chapter 2: Breaking Point

¨This world is disgusting, full of hate, full of wrath but still it is full of light; just one other world is like this, the hell, when the gate opens our brothers will fell like home¨ said the black demon while he smiles.

¨Kross, his soul is full of revenge wishes and his mind is all ambition, if a ghost can found the key is him, is better to us to not appear yet¨ said the red demon

Suddenly a blue demon appear  
¨You two have too much confidence on him¨  
¨so you are finally here, did you get care of the son of Blitz? ¨ ask the black demon  
¨yes, he is coming in a few weeks¨  
¨It all will be over by then¨ said the black demon  
¨What if Kross fail? ¨ ask the blue demon  
¨Then we will have to act¨ said the red demon smiling Meanwhile the young wizard is speaking to a great group of ghosts.

¨Kross, he has blue skin, Black hair, yellow eyes and a black heart, we only know is somewhere near amity park if any of you seen him don't try to attack alone, Walker men will be hiding in all the city if you seen him make an alert, don't try to fight him alone¨ said Faust  
A lot of noises come from the crown, at the right of Faust was Walker, he was nervous not even when he tried to pursue Danny he were that nervous.  
Finally one of the ghost ask about the reward   
¨You see, this is not a normal ghost so anybody who helps to capture Kross will receive this¨ he pulled a wanted singed with a draw of Kross and a number below, $10,000,000.  
Walker jumps after seeing this.  
¨sorry, but there is no way we can afford that¨ said Walker at low voice so only Faust could hear.  
¨And there is no way one single ghost can defeat Kross, the money is just for motivation, besides if that is the case believe me the money is our most little concern¨  
¨Even Vortex don't even cost more than 3,000,000 and he could a city he wanted to¨  
¨and if we don't stop him all ghost zone could become a chaos, so stop being such a baby and do your work, I know even you have someone you need to protect¨

That comment made Walker a quite angry, but that boy was right, he has a family and he knows that when someone threats the Ghost Zone it also threats his family, his dad, his wife, his daughter.  
¨Ok, Ok, any who wants to be volunteer please come to me, the pay will be good, we need all hands we can¨ said Walker  
¨I will go with the observants they may have some other clue about where he is¨

saying this he fly out of there, he was very concern, he has no idea what will happen or what will Kross do, the only thing the observants said was that Kross is working with something that could affect greatly the Ghost Zone and some demons will help him, he doesn't know what or why, the underworld has been in peace with the ghost zone for centuries but the stories he has heard from there, from some demons, from Kross, something very bad will happen soon he could feel it.Far from there, Kross was in the city, in the high top of a high building admiring the city, he was still impressed of the story that the demons told to him, it was a really easy mission of find and retrieve, in this city is a key that can open The Gate, the main entry to the underworld, normally a human or a ghost can only go to the underworld by being accompanied by a reaper or a soul collector, some demons can enter and leave the underworld at will but is not a very common ability and almost every demon or monster in earth try not to call the attention and in mostly all cases are totally invisible to normal humans, beside the demons who are born in the underworld are weaker than those who come from hell so lay there for all their lives until they go to the place they belong(hell or heaven), with The Gate open every single demon, monster, zombie, vampire, etc could enter here without any restriction and this world will become a very interesting place.

But he has his own agenda, when he gets the key he will return the Ghost Zone to his former glory.  
The demons detect the key in this city but they are not very accurate they only know is somewhere by the center of it, after analyzed the place he had concluded the most efficient strategy is… to destroy the city and grab the key from the ashes.Meanwhile in Nasty Burger…  
After a big silence in the table, the silence was broken by screams, people running in one direction, chaos and confusion, it was a ghost attack but not a normal one, in the restaurant people run to their cars worried by what was happening.  
Danny, Sam and Tuck go in the opposite direction trying to see what was happening.  
Finally they saw him, a ghost destroying everything at his sight, buildings, trees even the road itself, just in that moment he saw two kids who were in the ground crying in fear, he could not miss such a good target, he charged energy in his left hand and fire it, a lot of dusk come in the air while he laugh with cruelty, but when the dust came apart he saw a field surrounded the kids and a boy with white hair and a black suit protecting them.  
It was him the boy he was heard of, the protector of Amity Park, the half ghost half human, Danny Phantom.  
Danny look him right in his yellow eyes, they were full of evilness so he speak.  
¨Who the hell are you? ¨  
Kross laugh  
¨I'm the original wizard of the Ghost Zone, the destructor of this miserable city and yours if you dare to challenge me, my name is Kross Blakhart¨  
¨You are a joke, why you want to destroy this city¨ said Danny  
¨Because of The Gate¨  
¨ What Gate? What are you talking about¿ ¨  
¨you are pathetic, you truly are more human than ghost, you make me sick, but I will forget your useless life if you kneed before me¨

After that Danny charged with all speed to him but he miss, then try to hit him with his ectoplasm energy, Kross only raise a hand and the energy stops, Danny was stun.  
¨you are weak, a true ghost don't act like that¨

Kross concentrate and the energy attack Danny, block it with a force field, when he recovers Kross was right in front of him, Kross punch him in the stomach and then in the mouth, the impact toss him in the floor and make blood came out of his mouth. Danny cough the green blood and when he look up there was Kross ready to make the last attack.  
¨So weak¨  
Before Kross could fire a shoot hit him in the back throwing him meters away, it were Sam and Tucker with some Fenton guns, worried about Danny they run to him.  
¨ Are you alright? ¨ ask tuck  
¨I can be better, now run you two¨  
Kross wasn't really affected by the shoot, he was angry so he use his telekinetic power to grab more than 1000 pieces of glass of the buildings he have destroy and then he aimed right to the 3 of them.  
¨Humans¨  
He shot the pieces to them, Danny push them away and try to use his intangibility and invisibility powers but Kross prevented it, Kross use his power in the glass pieces so it could hurt Danny even if he uses that power, Danny tried to run and protect his face but more than 100 glasses have pierced him in the arms, legs and body, his costume was cut in many places, green blood came out from the cuts of the glasses, Danny was in a terrible pain.  
¨DANNY!!!!!¨ shout his friends  
¨That is how a true ghost attack¨ said Kross laughing  
Then he launch another attack to his friends this time he hit them they were drop in the floor unconscious.  
¨TUCK, SAM¨ Danny was in such a great pain that he couldn't act.  
¨Don't worry, they are not dead; I will spare their lives if you sour loyalty to me.¨  
¨you, monster¨  
Kross laugh while he put his foot on the young hero neck.  
¨Stop right now you ghost¨ someone yell

In that moment a missile explode near where he was. It was Valerie.  
¨You, phantom are you alright¨  
¨so more scum to clean¨ said Kross  
¨You will pay for this¨

Valerie raises her weapon and shoots at Kross. With his telekinetic power he uses part of stone from the buildings to stop the impacts.  
In a moment he disappears.  
¨ Where is he? ¨  
¨ Valerie watch out¨ shout Danny  
Kross appear behind her, he attack her so fast that she couldn't react, Kross slaps her in the face so her helmet flow away.  
¨a girl, that is interesting, I will not show mercy with you¨  
He grab Valerie by the neck.  
¨You will die here¨  
After seeing this Danny try to attack but Kross only leave Valerie's neck and grab his, the punch him in the stomach make him lose his ghost form.  
¨So this is your true form, a weak and useless human¨  
Valerie couldn't believe what she saw.  
¨Danny! ¨  
¨You still here¨ said Kross before kicking Valerie in her body, the attack send her flying a couple of meters and make her lose conscience.  
¨Val¨ said Danny  
Kross begin to strangle Danny with his two hands   
¨Can you fell this? Can you, it is your life running out¨

Danny could fell it he has failed, to his friends, to Valerie, to the city. The anger, the hate, the wrath begin to fill his mind. He grabs the hands of Kross trying to fight back.  
¨You stupid human, even like a ghost you couldn't win, stop fighting back, don't worry your friends will come with you soon ¨  
After hearing that Danny could not take it more. He couldn't think straight anymore, he will not lose this battle.  
Kross fell like the strength of Danny kept raising, his arms began to hurt, and then he saw it, Danny's eyes were glowing in a very strong yellow color, he recognize that look.  
¨That eyes, you have his same eyes¨  
There were not normal human eyes, they were ghost eyes, a true ghost eyes. Danny separates the arms from his neck and kicks him in the chest. Then his body changes back to his ghost form, the glasses in his body began to fall down and the wounds began to heal, but he has that same killer eyes.  
¨Now you are acting like a ghost¨

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom: The Underworld War  
By: Blackjack 21000

Vol 1: The Impact  
Chapter 3: A Different Glow

¨That eyes, I only have met one other ghost with those same eyes, one my brothers, Pariah had those same eyes when he got angry, this kid surely has more power than I thought¨ Kross thought

Danny just kept looking him with that cold eyes, he couldn't stop thinking to what Kross have done to his city, to his friends, to him.  
Kross smile to his new attitude.

¨You amaze me kid, but you still way out of your league¨  
¨I will erase that smile in your face¨

Saying that Danny charge the energy in his hands, it was an energy that he hasn't feel before, his hands and his eyes bright in a yellow glow while he launch at all speed to Kross. Kross couldn't react at the speed of the aggression; Danny had just punched him in the face with strength out of his imagination. The impact sent him to the floor, once there Danny kicks him in the stomach making a huge hole in the ground; with his left foot over his chest Danny tried to kick him but he blocks with his hands, at this Danny grab Kross's hands and with some judo move he send him crash trough one of the destroyed buildings, Kross hit himself with 3 walls, when he thought that Danny has stop the attack he saw a big yellow light coming right to him.  
A giant explosion tears the place apart, but Danny knew that Kross was still conscious, using his ghost sense he detect him among the junk, two balls of light attack him among the rest of the buildings rests, Danny dodge them easily but then Kross come out of the ground and kicks him in the head. Danny was in the ground.

¨Nice moves kid, but you cannot beat me¨  
¨Stop this right now Kross¨ someone shouts

There were at least 100 of the men of Walker surrounding them.

¨You are under arrest Kross now deliver yourself in peace, we have many questions for you¨ said one of them who seems to be the leader for having a different uniform  
¨HA, HA, HA, the troops of the Protector, you scum¨ said Kross

The troops attack him with their sticks, but it was useless to him. With a single move Kross, he made a glare with his hand that make all go blind for sometime. Danny wasn't affect at all but when he opens his eyes more than one half of the men were in the ground with multiple wounds and the other half were totally blind by the glare in addition he had grab the leader by the head and just in front of Danny he crushed his helmet and toss him in the ground.¨You¨ Danny's eyes glow even harder  
¨Sorry for the interruption lets continue¨

Danny attack Kross with an ectoblast but it just make him disappear, it was a replica, with a quick move Kross grab him by the neck and began to strange him like the last time. Danny was losing forces really quick but he kept struggling. Once again Danny grabs Kross's hands.  
¨That won't work again, I'm holding the grip in a different way, and you will loss your strength and then die¨  
Danny began to spit blood but something wasn't right his hands kept griping his with many strength, not only that the strength were raising; Danny separate the hands of Kross of his neck then he entwine them with his, Danny's grip make the hands of Kross got broke, Kross was in a lot of pain.  
¨DAMN YOU¨  
Danny spread his arms in a way to increase the suffering. After a while he liberates the grip and began to stroke his neck in the same way that Kross did.  
¨CAN YOU FEEL IT, CAN YOU, IT IS YOUR LIFE RUNNING OUT¨ Danny yells  
With his hands wounded Kross could fight back properly so with his telekinesis to grab a large steel bar from the demolished homes and aimed to Danny but he notes it, Danny released his neck and grab the bar before it reaches him.  
He grab the pointed bar and get ready to attack Kross who was in the floor.  
¨You die here, again¨  
¨Danny¨ Sam shout  
¨Stop, I have the term, we can catch him¨  
¨That is too good for you¨  
Danny strikes in his chest but Kross use his ghost power to make a hole right were Danny was attacking, quickly he use his hand to make another glare and while everybody was blind he escape.

¨What, NO, where did he go? ¨ Danny was furious  
¨Danny stop¨ Sam slaps Danny ¨What happen to you¨ a couple tears go down to her face.  
¨Sam¨ his eyes go back to normalAfter a while Danny, Sam and Tuck go back to Danny's house as quick as possible, but leave Valerie, they know that the police will take care of all but…Two mysterious subjects were looking the events  
¨What a disaster, are you sure she is here¨ said Hoss  
¨There is she¨ said Dib

Valerie was not very wounded just unconscious. Her suit was still on.  
¨Come on wake up¨ said the young boy  
She awakes  
¨What, who are you? ¨  
¨A friend¨Luckily Mr and Ms Fenton weren't home, Jazz gently cures the wounds in all of them in the lab, and Danny has been quite since he arrives but after watching the wounds of Sam he decides to speak.  
¨I don't know¨  
¨You don't know what? ¨ ask Jazz  
¨What happens to me, I don't know it was like if my emotions take over the control of my powers, I'm sorry¨  
There was a silence in the lab  
¨And you should be sorry¨ someone said  
¨who said that? ¨  
A ghost appear to them, a young man with a white cape  
¨Who are you¨ Ask Jazz  
¨For what I know, your new boss¨ Said Faust

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom: The Underworld War  
By: Blackjack 21000

Vol 1: The Impact  
Chapter 4: In the beginning…

¨What do you mean, wait, that cloth, are you an observant? ¨ Danny asks  
¨I don't have time for this, you need to come with me¨  
¨Wait a minute, you can't come here like that and just take him¨ replied Jazz  
¨We won't allow it¨ said both Sam and Tuck  
¨Okay you can go too¨ saying this Faust made some kind of form with his hands and all of them began to levitate.

Nor Danny or anyone could react as Faust use his powers to teleport them to the Ghost Zone. Danny recognized the place it was Clockwork castle. Once inside there was clockwork admiring the glass in which he sees everything.

¨You're late¨  
¨Clockwork what is this, who is this guy? ¨ ask Danny  
¨A war Danny, this is what is happening¨ answer Clockwork  
¨A war with who¨ asks Sam  
¨You are not here to ask questions but to answer them¨ said Faust  
¨Who you think you are¨replied danny  
¨My name is Johann Faust IV, I'm here in representation of the council of observants, and they are a little concern with the recent events¨   
¨Johann Faust like the necromant¨remarks Sam  
¨Yes he was my ancestor¨  
¨With recent events you mean the ghost who tried to destroy Amity¨  
¨Yes his name is Kross and he was the wizard of Ghost Zone¨ explains Clockwork  
¨Ok, Ok, wizard? I will not talk until you give me an explanation¨ask Danny with fury in his tone  
¨Control yourself we don't want your dark side to destroy all this castle¨  
¨What the heck you mean¨  
¨I know about the help that Clockwork give you and if you don't control yourself you will end like this afternoon¨  
¨Faust stop that, besides he deserve an explanation¨  
¨Ok¨  
¨Well Danny have you ever wonder what the Ghost Zone is¨ ask Clockwork  
¨umm, well is like another dimension¨  
¨Is a little bit more complicate than that, the ghost zone is a world for those who doesn't want to live in afterlife and for those who aren't ready for the eternal rest¨  
¨ ???? ¨  
¨Ok let me explain it this way, The Ghost Zone is like a world below your world but there are a lot of other worlds, higher planes and lower too; the underworld is one of those planes, it is below the ghost Zone and you can imagine what is below the underworld ¨  
¨What is the underworld? ¨ask Tuck  
¨Ok, in the beginning there were only 4 planes: the earth, the underworld, the heaven and the higher plane, the underworld is some kind of opposite to earth, just think in every single horror movie that you have seen in your life mix them and you will only have a glimpse of what the underworld is¨  
¨Sound like a bad place for vacations¨Joke Tuck  
¨What do it have something to do with the Ghost Zone? ¨Ask Jazz  
¨In the underworld there are many races of creatures, monsters, vampires, skeletons, demons and ghosts. But this last one were the most hated because the ghost were just spirits of the human world, the ghost were treated like slaves for centuries until one ghost revel against, his name was Pariah Dark¨  
¨The Ghost King! ¨shout all at the same time  
¨He was just the first of many, after many fights he decided to unificate the entire ghost race into rebellion but he wasn't alone, there were other 11 rebellion leaders, together they were known a: The 12¨  
¨Who were they¨  
¨They don't like to use names for security so they uses a title, they were: The Wise one, The Jester, The Protector, The Seeker, The Dreamer, The Traveller, The Warrior, The Bold one, The Wizard, The Leader, The Creator and The Destructor. Pariah was the Leader and they were the most powerful ghost in the underworld, after countless battles the Grim Reaper king of the underworld use his powers and the powers of the 12 to create the Ghost Zone. But after a couple of centuries Pariah began to keep becoming more and more powerful so 6 of the 12 betray him and lock him into the coffin of the eternal rest¨  
¨Kross was the original wizard, after centuries my great-great-grandfather Justus took his title as wizard and then lock him behind the Gate¨ said Faust  
¨The Gate, Kross mentions something like that¨  
¨When the 12 created the Ghost Zone, they did it just in front of the main entrance to underworld, all the legends of dragons, demons and monsters are real, they were monsters that pass through that main entrance in order to stop the invasion of creatures to the earth the grim reaper decide to give the ghosts their freedom in exchange of kept as guardians of the Gate, the main entrance of the underworld, if its open an army of demons will enter into earth and Ghost Zone¨  
¨And now Kross want to open that door, but how? ¨  
¨We dont know, now you have to answer something, even without the Wizard sign Kross is one of the strongest ghost and you just beat him without a scratch¨  
¨I dont know, I just release all my power on him¨   
¨Faust I think you have all the information you need now go I need to talk with him alone¨said Clockwork  
¨What, but I got nothing¨reclaim Faust  
¨Exactly, Go please¨  
¨I cant believe that you trust more in him than me you know what he can do¨  
¨Hey whats the matter did I do something to you¨  
¨not you but your dark part, in other situation you destroy one city and transform the Ghost Zone in a chaos zone and why just because you couldnt control your emotions, you are dangerous Danny¨ said Faust  
¨Enough Faust¨said Clockwork with anger  
¨Ok¨ Faust leave  
¨Im sorry for that to all of you, I will send you all back home, ecxept for you Danny I have to talk with you privately¨  
¨What no way we stay¨said Sam  
¨Guys dont worry I also want to talk too¨

Clockwork touch his staff and Sam, Tuck and Jazz disapear.

¨I still have many questions¨said Danny  
¨I know, but not here I know a better place¨

Clockwork touched his staff again and he and Danny disapear.meanwhile in a little house in amity...

Valerie wakes  
¨Where am I? ¨  
¨You fight with a lot of courage´ said Dib  
¨Fight what fight? Who are you?¨  
¨My name is Dib, Im a Paranormal Investigator/Scientist, you dont remenver I rescue you¨  
¨A para-what but you are 10¨  
¨11 I am 11¨said Dib with frustation  
¨Wait I remember you, a battle and... I cant remember everthing¨  
Sundenly Hoss enters.  
¨Oh she wake up¨said Hoss  
¨Who are you? ¨  
¨My name is Hoss Delgado Bounty Hunter¨  
¨Why you save me¨  
¨Thats a weird question, we save you because you need help and because we need a favor¨  
¨??¨  
¨We know what you do, you fight ghost, we need your help¨  
¨For what¨  
¨To fight something far worst¨said dib  
¨Have you heard of Pandemiun Corps¨  
¨Yes, is a corporation that makes well anything, from baby diapers to military weapons but what does it have to be with this ¨  
¨We will tell you the story if you help us¨replied Hoss  
¨First tell me and maybe I consider it¨  
Hoss look at Dib, He agrees.  
¨just 2 things, one if you decide to help u you will be in a world of trouble, second if you decide not to help us you cannot tell anyone what we tell you or you will be in a world of trouble... with us understand¨ said Hoss  
¨You are Badass dont you, Ok I agree¨Danny appears in midle of a street in amity

¨Clockwork, why are we here¨  
Danny look araund but did not see Clockwork.  
¨It is better went you talk while walk¨sound the voice of Clockwork  
¨You dont have any legs¨ said Danny while still looking for him  
¨Now I have¨  
Danny look and amaze at the sight now Clockwork has a human form  
¨But how¨  
¨You do it all the time and you are amaze, dumb¨

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Phantom: The Underworld War  
By: Blackjack 21000

Vol 1: The Impact   
Chapter 5: Blood and Soul

Danny look at Clockwork´s new appearence he looked human, he had a young adult body, a very elegant suit but he still have that mark over his left eye. Danny looked stuned.  
¨He, he you look like if you have just se... no is not funny¨ said another voice  
Danny turn around and there was a little kid who looked just like Clockwork not only was younger but he was wearing a very modern outfit and he to had the same mark over his left eye.  
¨But which one?¨  
¨The both are me¨said another voice  
Behind him was a third Clockwork now his older version he looked old and were using very old and a little ripped cloth, he have a very old beard and use a long cane that look pretty much like his staff and he had the same mark over his left eye.  
The three of them look the same the same eyes, hair and face.  
¨Ok an explanation could be helpfull right now¨  
¨You see the time itself is different for me so in order to maintain this form I need to split my own power in a triface of energies¨explain the older one but Danny seems to not understand.  
¨I need to spilt in three to be human¨said the younger  
¨Why would you like to be human?¨ask Danny  
¨Why would you like to be human?¨reply the adult one  
¨Because I am human¨reply Danny  
¨Are you?¨ask the three at the same time  
Danny stand still for a moment.  
¨Ofcourse I am¨  
¨That is one of your biggest problems Danny, you think that you are something you don´t even sure you are¨said the young one  
¨You have always thougth as yourself as a human with ghost powers but you are as ghost as human¨said the older one

Danny start thinking again, could that be right, was he just like him or others like Johnny, like Skulker, Tecknus and the others.

¨Lets move its not very far from here¨  
¨Oh, where are we going to¨  
¨You will know when we arrive now we need to talk¨  
¨You mean about what happen this afternoon¨  
¨Yes, Danny did you know what are the three elements of life¨ask the older, danny remain in silence thinking the answer.  
¨The three elements of life are the body, the mind and the soul, anything that has these three elements will have life, if a living being loses one of these elements then it die and even if a dead being recovers its missing element it will remain dead, these are the three elements and the three laws of life¨explains the young one  
¨The life goes only in one direction¨said the younger one  
¨That is very interesting but what does it have to do with my problem¨  
¨To understand your problem you need to understand yourself, understand the ghost nature¨said the young one  
¨The humans have a perfect balance of these three elements but the ghost lack from a body like the humans instead our body is compound of ectoplasm a non living element like your flesh so tecknely we are dead but we still have live, an¨artifitial¨life, we can grow, we can have offspring,  
decendants, and we can die again but since our body is not so fragile like humans we have much more longer period of existence¨Explain  
¨How do that work exactly, I mean, I understand that a ghost is dead but how a dead ¨can give birth or die again¨  
¨The reason that we can have offspring is because we mix parts of our own soul and mind with another ghost to produce a new life its body is made from the ectoplasm¨  
¨Exactly how they mix¨  
¨Well you see first a guy and a girl...¨start to explain the younger one  
¨ehh, just use your imagination¨interrupt the young one  
¨And in the matter of dead, we can only use certain amount of ectoplam to our own bodies if we lost a part of them like an arm or a leg wont grow back, we are pretty much like humans in that matter we have mostly the same weak points, if you destroy the body of another ghost or even an important part of it like the head or the heart its soul and mind will leave this plane this aplaid to everyone, the second rule of life¨explain  
¨Wait if that is true how can you or I duplicate and how could I heal my wounds when I was fighting with Kross¨  
¨Because the duplicates are made of ectoplasmatic energy not ectoplasm, just one is real, well in my case I also split my soul and mind so we are all real, and about your wounds you heal them because of your soul¨ said  
¨My soul?¨  
The three of them stop walking, Danny stops too.  
¨Danny you have an extraordinally strong soul, that is why because you are becoming so strong and that is the reason because you dont totally die when you had the accident that give you your powers¨  
¨What did you mean by totally¨ said Danny with a little of nerveusness  
¨You are part ghost arent you¨said the younger one  
¨A human with a weaker soul would die inmidiatly¨said the young one  
¨Ok, what is soul exatly, where is it? ¨  
¨Its hard to explain, not even myself have all the answers but I can tell you this, the soul is  
in all your body but mainly in your blood, in your heart and in your eyes¨said the young one  
¨my blood, heart and eyes?¨  
They start walking again.  
¨All your emotions and feelings come from the soul, and since it have a strong influence in your blood and eyes it affect them directly, for example when you are sad or happy your eyes cry, your blood warm when you are angry, when you are shame your blood concentrate in your face making you blush, anger, sorrow, hate, love, your soul control all of that using your blood, in the ghosts the soul tend to be in a much pure so their blood is not red, when you turn into a ghost your eyes and blood change to green for that reason, the rest of your body just change because you turn your flesh into ectoplasm and your ectoplasmatic energy also come from the same source¨Explain the older Clockwork  
Danny stop a minute to thougth of that for a minute and then it hit him.  
¨Wait, if my powers come form my soul or in this case my blood...¨The three Clockworks stop  
¨When I fight with Kross, my eyes and energy change so that means my blood change, and if my blood change...¨  
¨Continue¨said the younger one  
¨That means my soul is changing¨ the four start walking again  
¨Not exactly, your soul hasnt change, you just use a part of it that you havent use yet¨explain the older one  
¨You will have to learn to control it¨said the young one  
¨How?¨  
¨That is why we are here, this is the place¨said the young one  
Danny looks at the entrance that they were standing at, at first he thougth it was some joke but then he remembers that Clockwork doesnt like jokes.  
The sign in the top of the entrance said: Amity Park Cementery.Meanwhile in a dark alley...

Exaust by the fight Kross sat at the alley and take a good look at his wounds, he felt a lot of pain especialyin his hands that kid have were closer than anyone to destroy him, stronger than he could predict if the fight exetend he could become badly ingured.  
Sudenly he heard steps in the alley, if it were a human that would be their last mistake.  
From the darkness 3 figures came, there were three young demons with human clothes to not call the atention.  
¨Oh is only you¨  
¨To have been one of the original twelve you look pretty pathetic in that fight¨speak the black demon  
¨He was not a normal kid¨  
¨Yes, yes, excuses, excuses, you thing we dont knew that, that ewas the reason because we wanted a silent operation, we never thougth you could do something so reckless¨said the black demon  
¨I only thougth the most efficient way to obtain the key¨  
¨You Idiot! you could end up destroying it¨said the black demon  
¨How could I, is indestructible¨  
¨That is rigth, but is only when is activated¨ said a voice that Kross hasnt heard before.

Then another character come from the darkness to the alley. It was a teenage human,  
he had dark gray hair and use black shades so you couldnt see him directly at his eyes.  
¨Lord Damian¨said one of the demons while they put at their knees at the saw of their leader  
At the sigth of Kross he looked like a normal human, not only that he smell like one and his precense doesnt look menacing to him more than the other demons.  
¨In normal conditions the key is very fragil¨  
¨Who are you?¨  
¨Be more respectful¨  
¨Is ok, so you are the great Kross, my name is Damien¨  
¨How is that some puny demons follow a simple human¨  
¨Im not so simple as you think, and how is that a smart ghost like you try to destroy a all city just for looking for something that he doesnt really know¨  
¨What do you mean¨  
¨The Key is not a something is a someone¨  
¨What!¨  
¨That is what I get for sending a ghost to do a demons job¨  
¨You insignificant human, you think I am weak, I will show you¨  
With that Kross Charge to him, the demons coulnt react, Kross almost punch Damien but he stop it just wit hileft hand, then Kross fell it a strong energy that came from his hand, then he knew it.  
¨You, you are...¨said Kross  
¨Exactly¨  
With a quick move Damien repels Kross.  
¨You have been very usefull to me, thanks to you now I know the exact localization of the Gate in both the Ghost Zone and the Underworld, but now I dont need you anymore¨  
Damien rice his hand and prepare to attack, Kross wasnt in conditions to fight so with his  
hands he make a flash of light that make everyone stun but not Damien for his shades, Damien attack him in the back while he escape.  
¨Damn my eyes! that dirty ghost when I catch him...¨shout angryly one demon  
¨Let him go, we haveother ghosts to worry about¨  
¨You mean the Phantom guy¨said one demon  
¨Using all his power Kross could all the city in just 3 hours, even for you three that could take the double of time or even more, and that Phantom guy not only beat him but also broke both of his hands¨  
¨Then what we do next¨ask one demon  
¨Now we wait, I still need some more pieces before our next move¨

End of Chpter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny Phantom: The Underworld War  
By: Blackjack 21000   
Vol 1: The Impact  
Chapter 6: Prophecy

Danny was a little nervous by the fact that the clockworks had just brought him to a cemetery and who wouldn't. Once they enter into the cemetery Danny felt like if he had just enter in the ghost zone but with some different, he felt a inner peace he had never felt.  
¨how do you fell?¨ ask The older Clockwork  
¨I don't know is much like the ghost zone but...¨ Danny make a small pause ¨the last time I come here was when my grand father died, I was just 5 so I don't remember much¨  
¨That mean that you had forgot him¨ ask the young one  
¨Well... why you brought me here?¨  
¨Haven't you notes it yet¨ reply the three of them  
¨what? ¨  
¨just look around the soil, the grass, even the air the fells different like the ghost zone but there is something missing, something important¨ said the older one  
¨what thing?¨  
¨come on you are smarter than you think, just use your head¨

Danny look around gravestones, grass, paths made of stone, sculptures of angels, crosses, women and men. Dead men. Then he notes it, they were alone, beside him and the Clockworks there wasn't any other ghost around, his ghost sense couldn't detect any near.  
¨Why aren't any ghost here?¨  
¨see, you are smarter than you think¨  
¨the reason is simple, this place remind them that they are not alive, that felling that you sense, I can fell it too, isn't like if your soul is calling you¨  
¨What did you mean?¨  
¨You see Danny, there are two kinds of ghosts, those like Faust, Walker and Skulker who born like ghost and those like Johnny, Tecknus or even you who became ghost¨  
¨Those who once were human hate this place because they don't want to remember what they have lost and also because is the place that can make them lose everything else¨ said the younger one  
¨Everything else?¨  
¨Ghost aren't alive Danny so after a ghost grow to his maximum growing state, 25 yrs, they just stop ageing, after that they can exist for long as they remind complete or for as long as they choose¨ said the young one  
¨As they choose, you mean like suicide¨  
¨something like that, they just choose to deliver their soul to the next stage¨  
¨hell or heaven¨ said the older one   
¨I tell you this because I want you to understand what truly means to be a ghost¨

Danny thought, he did not speak he just thought, thought of everything he had just hear and learn and finally reach one conclusion. Meanwhile in the ghost zone...

Faust had just arrive to the headquarters of the Observant, in essence the building was like an ancient and holy place, the senate of the ghost universe, the centre of the political world of the ghost zone.  
Faust enter the front door, it was wood door with gold and silver details and engraved on it images that describe the creation of the ghost zone, one inside dozens of ghosts with white and gold robes walking in different directions, none of them were an observant they were just servants. He came closer to a desk were a ghost girl were stood just speaking in a telephone.  
¨You are expected¨ she said  
¨I know that, I need to speak to the 112¨  
¨He is not here right now but you are required to speak to the central room¨  
¨very unusual¨ he thought ¨ok¨

There were in total 112 observant in the senate and every single one had a number instead of a name, to became an observant is not just necessary to change your appearance but also to change who you are. Generally Faust only spoke to lower members (100-112) but in the central room is only for high ranks.  
Faust keep walking until he reach the central room, he enter the room, it had the shape  
of a circle and was crowned by a silver dome around the room were 12 chairs and on the floor were 12 marks each mark representing one person, the room used to be were the original tweelve discuss the destiny of the ghost zone but after King Pariah were defeated it lose its purpose, now is use for the 12 higher ranked observant, it was not the first time that he stood there but he still feels chill by that place especially when he sees the mark of the wizard on the floor.  
¨Nostalgic?¨ said a voice behind him  
¨I know that voice!¨ Faust turn around and saw a familiar face  
It was the number 1, he was different from the others observant his body were blue and had 3 eyes, 2 on his face and one on his forehead, and the more important feature the mark of the Leader on the palm of his hand.  
¨What a surprise, It has been a long time¨ said 1  
¨since you choose to serve us if I recall¨  
¨I help you, but I'm not like those other losers in the hall¨  
¨You are right about that, but less just focus on the important issues, Walker still been able to find Kross or the demons on amity park and we still don't know what will happen to Ghost Zone¨  
¨I'm glad to hear that you are working for now¨  
¨Be more respectful, you know who are you talking to¨  
¨And you¨  
¨You renounce to that when you choose to work with us¨  
¨You hardly work, if I were you¨  
¨You cant change things, don't you know how things work here¨  
¨I know it perfectly, that is why I want to change them¨  
¨ENOUGH!¨ yell the number 1  
¨Ok, ok, I don't gain any new information from Danny Phantom¨  
¨Danny phantom, that kid may be a problem, I still don't understand why clockwork let him live well it doesn't matter now, well I think is better to keep an eye on him, and by that i mean you¨  
¨What?¨  
¨From now on you are in charge of any anormal success in the human city know as Amity Park¨  
¨Are you joking? dozens of ghosts enter and leave that city I couldn't¨  
¨Don't worry about that I do something about, none ghost will leave ghost zone until Kross  
is found, the last thing we need in the case of war is don't have the troops ready, see I work more than you think¨  
Faust look closer to his eyes.  
¨Thank you for this opportunity master 1, I will make my best effort, you wont regret¨ said in a very sarcastic tone and then began to leave  
¨Wait a second Johann¨ Faust stops   
¨You turn 17 a couple of weeks didn't you?¨ said 1  
¨Why, you will give me some kind of delayed present¨  
¨I always forgot how young you are, you are nothing like your father¨  
¨I know¨  
¨Close your eyes¨  
¨Why?¨  
¨Just do it¨  
Faust close his eyes. Suddenly he hear something, he open his eyes and discover he is no longer in Ghost Zone, he is in a park, there is an small river with a wood bridge, swings and sand boxes for kids, a lot of trees, and a big fountain un the centre, is night and there is a full moon in the clear sky. Faust flew up to have a better sight, the park was huge and beautiful, he recognises this place, it was Amity Park but this park wasn't there before. suddenly big dark clouds begin to  
appear in the sky, it begin rain, then a big column of light appear from the east side of the city its light reach the moon which still visible in the sky, then the dark clouds began to black   
the moon. the sky turn completely black and red thunders begin to fall in the city, then fire, lots of buildings began to burn, screams and cries for help, chaos everywhere except for the park where he was, the sky was still clear, quickly Faust flew to the big column of light, it was in the middle of the street, he look up and what he sees make him chill of fear, the Ghost Zone was  
visible in the sky and from the sky hundreds of dark creatures began to reunite in the sky, then one of the creatures fall from the sky in a form of a red thunder, the thunder almost hit Faust, then the smoke from the hit dissipates, The creature was enormous, it had red eyes big long horns and a very thick armour, it was a demon, the demon suddenly disappears. Faust look again to the column of light, there was 2 people there, he tries to see who were but then the light become stronger then a it explodes in big flash of light.

¨What¨ said Faust sweating, now he was in the senate like if he didn't move at all  
¨What the hell was that?¨  
¨That is our future, Faust¨Meanwhile in the graveyard

¨I always tried to use my powers for good but if I can't control them in a proper way then ...¨said Danny  
¨you cant renounce to your powers Danny, there are many who need you, what you need is control over your ghost part¨ said the older Clockwork  
Danny remain silence  
¨I'm not going to lied to you Danny, something very bad will happen in this city and there is noting that you or me can do to stop it¨  
¨If something bad will happen then stop it¨  
¨I cant¨  
¨WHY??!¨  
¨something is disrupting my powers; I can't go or see the future anymore¨  
¨What? How?¨  
¨I don't know but, I had an Omen, a Prophecy, I saw something terrible and I don't know how to stop it¨ said the middle age one  
¨Then what I will do then¨  
¨prepare, just prepare for the impact, when the time comes you and others would be needed¨  
¨Others?, other ghosts?¨  
¨You will know in the future, for know just try to enjoy your vacations, go out with your friends, date with your girlfriend, enjoy the calm before the storm¨  
¨How can I do that, I need to know Clockwork, when is going to be?¨  
¨Time is not important Danny¨ said the 3 Clockworks before vanishing in the air ¨Life is important¨

Once alone, Danny just look at the sky, the moon and the stars look beautiful, then he heard some noises, firemen trucks heading to the central part of the city, Danny could see smoke coming from different places, he could go to help but he choose to stay, he wasn't ready yet.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
